Fate New Life
by Stacie Kaniko
Summary: Gilgamesh Raja Urk yang terkenal akan kemewahannya, Raja Arturia terkenal akan ideologinya. Sehebat apapun, mereka hanya manusia biasa yang akhirnya wafat. Berakhir menjadi roh yang terkubur di taman Bayangan. Takdir sihir hitam yang mempertemukan mereka/'Cause I Stand Alone, lets Build the Contract/Drabble/Warn inside.


Kumpulan Drabble

**Gilgamesh** x** Arturia**

Divergence fiction, you've been warned

Fate/Zero Belong to Urobuchi Gen

First,** Alone**

Siapa yang tak mengenal Raja Gilgamesh dari Babylon? Keagungannya yang diagung-agungkan sebagai dewa di masanya. Berpuluh-puluh tahun ia memimpin negeri itu dengan caranya sendiri, asalkan makmur dan keinginannya yang mewah terpenuhi apa pun akan ia lakukan. Hidupnya sebagai raja yang selalu di agungkan sangat dinikmatinya, sampai ia pernah berkeinginan untuk hidup selamanya dan mengakibatkan nyawa temannya melayang. Sejak saat itu pola pikirnya berubah, hatinya berubah sekeras batu. Akhirnya ia terus menjalankan kehidupannya dengan prinsip,

**Keinginan Raja adalah Mutlak, dan tak masalah berdiri sendiri**; Itulah raja yang sebenarnya.

Sama seperti Raja Arturia Pendragon dari Britania. Kehidupan di Inggris ketika ia memimpin begitu makmur. Wanita muda dengan bakat mengangkat pedang di medan tempur serta berideologi, "Keutamaan Rakyat adalah Nomor Satu," rasanya sudah cukup. Dengan mengabdikan diri sebagai ratu pelindung rakyat dan Negara membuatnya kehilangan rasa. Bagaimana pun, ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang memegang mahkota tanpa mengerti perasaan prajurit dan rakyatnya sendiri. Mengangkat pedang dan berjalan di medan perang sambil terus menerus melindungi prajuritnya, karena nyawa prajurit jugalah nyawa rakyat Negara yang pikirnya harus ia lindungi.

Pada akhirnya peperangan tetap membuat prajuritnya gugur, karena itu ia selalu berusaha berdiri sendiri. Tak perduli apa pun yang reaksinya **Raja itu sendirian.**

Second, **Build the**

Kenyataannya, sehebat apa pun mereka di masa lalu, ajal pasti menjemput. Ada kepercayaan di masa lampau yang mengadakan upacara khusus sebagaimana tak dikenal di kehidupan modern. Permasalahan tubuh pahlawan yang telah mati, itu urusan Negara dan yang berwajib di masa itu; boleh di bakar, di kubur, maupun di awetkan. Hanya saja, roh mereka di kirim oleh para cenayang maupun pendeta dan di tanam di sebuah taman luas yang tak tercapai visual makhluk fana. Disanalah beribu-ribu roh pahlawan dari abad ke abad yang dapat di selamatkan berkumpul.

Kebiasaan lama ini sudah di tinggalkan di abad 19 karena mengandung unsur magis hitam. Penelitian menemukan sedikit fakta, yakni di temukannya kitab-kitab magis di beberapa belahan bumi. Di dalamnya terdiri dari beberapa ritual hitam yang di larang dan diperkirakan membahayakan. Oleh karenanya perkumpulan organisasi di dunia menghapuskan bukti dan merahasiakannya dari masyarakat luas demi meredam kegunjingan yang akan timbul.

Yang tak mereka orang luas ketahui adalah terdapat sebuah perjanjian terikat yang di bagun antara makhluk fana dengan para roh pahlawan. Dan atas dasar itulah, banyak hal di luar logika terjadi di masa kini.

Third, **Contract**

Terhitung sudah ada tiga pertarungan rahasia di dunia dengan melibatkan roh suci pahlawan dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun di abad ke-21 ini. Pertarungan Cawan Suci. Para manusia membuat ritual magis hitam untuk memanggil roh yang terkubur di 'taman bayangan'. Roh yang berhasil tertanam adalah roh yang menginginkan sebuah keinginan kuat yang belum tercapai di masanya.

Pada malam yang sama, para manusia melakukan ritual itu di tempat yang berlainan dan membuat kontrak dengan para roh yang resmi menjadi _Servant_-nya dan berlomba untuk saling menghancurkan. Siapa sangka kontrak itu membawa takdir yang baru. Ketika pahlawan berbeda masa bertemu dan saling menyerang dan menghancurkan, Raja emas dari mesir malah terpukau dengan hartanya yang selama ini hilang, sosok anggun yang berdiri dibawah cahaya bulan.

**~Lanjut/Lepas?~**

**Sekaligus Fanfic permohonan maaf karena menghilang lama :)**

**anw I luv this pair too damn, wow.**

**Regard,**

**Stacie Kaniko**


End file.
